Sasuke's Big Sister
by Fascinatingcircle
Summary: AU of my fic Fate. Sarada Uchiha is sent into the past to make things right after the Hyuga join Iwa and Kiri in an attack on Konoha years after the 4th Shinobi War. They hadn't expected her to lose her memories of her family after her arrival, or the possibility that she may be just as big a threat to the world as the Hyuga.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke hated the dark. It made him useless in a fight, and he hated being a liability. He didn't understand how Itachi had done it, nearly killing him despite being terminally ill and almost completely blind. This darkness, however could be accepted. He'd stepped into it willingly after all.

After those damned Hyuga allied with Kiri and Iwa a few years ago, surprising everyone and managing to decimate Konoha and Suna within a few months, Naruto and Kakashi had been plotting something and hadn't let anyone know what was going on until they'd finished. Apparently they'd somehow figured out how to send someone back in time to before everything had gone to shit. He hadn't asked many questions, but apparently Naruto had received the idea from a dream-most likely left over from the Sage's presence- and Kakashi managed to modify his Kamui to send people through time as well as space. He was giving up one of his Sharingan to do this and the technique would cause too much strain on his chakra circulatory system to allow him to use it on himself with his other one. Unfortunately only one person of small body mass could go back, and Sasuke knew just as well as everybody else that the only logical person to be sent back was his daughter; she was the only child with ninja training left from Leaf and the few from the crumbling resistance in Cloud were frankly pathetic.

He had accepted that she had to go back-though did she have to sound to eager about it? That didn't stop refusing to let her go without proper protection, completely ignoring her prodigious talent with Genjutsu and interest in medical Ninjutsu, having invented techniques that made him and his late wife Sakura regret telling her stories about Kabuto and wonder why Naruto had thought giving Anko a position in the Academy was a good idea.

No, Sasuke didn't mind this darkness at all. He may no longer be much use in a fight, but at least his little Sarada should be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi was pleased. It had only been a year since he had gone through with killing his clan, and he was already considered a full-fledged member of Akatsuki. The only major setback was the fact that he was forced to consider Orochimaru an ally. He had never been fond of the man, even before he had been declared a missing-nin and the reports on some of his experiments had been leaked. It had always been obvious that he was power hungry, and that had conflicted with Itachi's pacifistic nature.

Currently, Itachi was standing on a large rock formation in the Land of Wind alongside the rest of Akatsuki's inner circle, waiting for the person sitting in front of them to acknowledge their presence. Three years previously, an unknown began taking on high profile missions. Many different Hidden Villages had attempted to find them, either to recruit or eliminate them. Around the same time, while not known to anybody but himself and his fellow members of Akatsuki, Orochimaru discovered that some of the snakes were allowing themselves to be summoned by a new summoner. Manda refused to tell him who this new summoner was, but did tell him that it wasn't him who allowed the new summoner to sign their contract, and that he didn't know who did. It had taken nearly a thousand human bodies, all that Sasori was willing to part with after his slaughter of the Land of This, before he was willing to reverse summon the entirety of Akatsuki to the other summoner's location.

The person was completely covered by a hooded grey cloak, but they were quite obviously small in stature. Sitting on top of Manda's massive corpse, Itachi couldn't decide whether their sized made them look comical or intimidating.

The figure seemed embarrassed, lowering her head before speaking in a small female voice.. "I truly do apologize for that. But I refuse to let a potential risk to my security continue to live." She lifted her head to look at the assembled ninja before landing on Itachi. She shifted slightly, obviously feeling uncomfortable for some reason. She looked back at Orochimaru. "I truly am sorry. I'm sure that you will be contacted by the new Boss Summon soon, but until then the Snakes will likely be in disarray. I would be worried as well, but I only summon those who swear their loyalty to me."

Orochimaru looked angry, but seemed to be holding himself back from slaughtering the girl. Itachi only hoped that he wouldn't scare her away. She already seemed tense enough. Leader, probably sensing the possibility, stepped forward.

"We have been studying your progress over the past few years," he said. "We are most impressed." The orange haired man's face didn't display that, and Itachi wasn't even sure that he _was _impressed. Itachi himself rarely ever displayed his emotions, but those skilled with observing emotions such as a Yamanaka would be able to pick up small signals based on minute shifts of facial muscles. Itachi suspected that Leader was using some sort of technique to suppress his emotions to nearly nonexistent levels.

The girl shifted again. "I'm just doing the only thing I know how to do." Most likely raised by missing nin, then. Growing up on the run, unaware of any life other than that of a ninja's.

"Have you ever wanted a different life? You have spent your whole life knowing of nothing but death. Have you ever desired peace?" Leader seemed to become a different person, as he always did when spoke of his only passion. It was truly a fascinating thing, and Itachi would have been moved if he wasn't aware that his method of bringing about peace involved controlling an all-powerful demon. "That is what we are here to ask you. Our organization is dedicated to bringing about peace. For now, we work as simple mercenaries. Soon, however, we will show the world-"

"Your eyes." Everybody stared at the girl. None of them had dared to interrupt Leader before, and they were interested to see whether or not he would kill her.

Nagato stared as well. The members of his inner circle knew what his eyes were and their significance, but he wasn't sure that he should tell the girl. Akatsuki was strong, but they were not yet ready to face the might of the Hidden Villages like he knew they would should news of his eyes reach the wrong ears. But she had seen them already, and should she describe them to someone, they may recognize exactly what they were.

"They are called the Rinnegan. Legends say that when the world is in disarray, someone will be sent down from the heavens in order to either destroy or calm the world. So you see, my goal is to do my duty. I will follow the will of the heavens by bringing about peace, establishing myself as a God of this world." This was one of the reasons that nobody spoke out against him. Not only was he more powerful than any of them, very few were willing to go against the will of the Gods. They would just wait for him to get killed on his own. Nagato knew this was the case. His inner circle was composed mostly of truly evil people, but he was willing to tolerate them until they stepped out of line.

The girl stayed quiet for a few minutes, contemplating the proposal. Finally, she straightened herself up. "You are going to kill me should I deny you, yes? There is no way you will let me go, even if I promise not to tell anyone about your eyes?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "That's a pity." Standing up, she pulled her hood down to show her face, shocking Itachi enough to make his eyes widen. She appeared to be a younger version of him, possessing the same black hair and narrow face. She wore red glasses, the same shade as the Sharingan. It was her eyes, though that horrified him. They were red, with a pinwheel identical to his. Built upon that pinwheel, however, was a shape resembling an atom. The girl possessed the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I had finally met one of my two living relatives, and I discover that I have to kill him. I had hoped that we could catch up, and that I could study your eyes. I'd heard that you had unlocked their more interesting state like myself, and I wanted to compare their techniques. It appears that I will have to study them after I tear them from your skull.

"And you, Orochimaru. I'm almost as upset about having to cut our visit short as I am with Itachi. I've heard stories of your experiments and even heard that you were trying to create a form of immortality. You are my idol, and it's a shame that we can't talk. Now, I don't feel too comfortable about my odds here, so I figured I'd start things off."

As Itachi dodged a lightning infused arrow, shot from a crossbow wielded by a purple arm connected to the girl's torso that hadn't existed seconds before, he hoped that he survived the day.

The Third needed to know about this.


End file.
